DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) The long term goal is to maximize the appropriate use of oral rehydration therapy as a simple and inexpensive treatment for dehydration in adults with HIV-associated diarrhea. Using rice-based oral rehydration solution (RB-ORS), dehydrated patients with HIV-associated diarrhea should be able to replace fluids, maintain hydration and electrolyte balance and thereby a) lessen the need for hospitalization and intravenous fluids, b) increase the ability of the patients to live independently, c) lessen diarrhea-associated morbidity by decreasing the volume and duration of purging. Specifically, the study should show a) that RB-ORS will effectively rehydrate and maintain hydration in most HIV infected adults with diarrhea, b) that the rehydration treatment with RB-ORS will have no untoward effects, and c) that patients will prefer RB-ORS as a means of rehydration compared to I.V. treatment. This will be a randomized clinical trial of 30 patients with HIV-associated diarrhea who are felt to require intravenous fluids by their physician because of objective signs of dehydration. They will be randomized to receive either RB-ORS (n=20) or intravenous rehydration (n=10), and they will receive this treatment while being monitored in Johns Hopkins Hospital General Clinical Research Center for two days. Using objective measures of rehydration (body weight, fluid intake and output, serial hematocrit and total protein measurements, and serial bioimpedence), the success rate and the rate of improvement with the two treatments will be documented. Patients who receive RB- ORS but are not rehydrated will be placed on I.V.'s. If a high proportion of the patients can be successfully rehydrated and maintained with RB-ORS, the usefulness of RB-ORS will be established.